honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:House of Lords
Category:Forum ← Return to Index ---- Future of the Solarian League :What I'd like to know: where do you think the Solarian League is heading? Is it gonna collapse eventually? ( thinking of one of my favorite Dune quotes: "Empires that rise will one day fall." ) :-- SaganamiFan 02:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::There are interesting statements or predictions at WS1 and SI2, concerning secessions and collapse.--dotz 06:07, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Civil war is possible also. More or less Starfire scenario.--dotz 07:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Solarian Marines. They hate the OFS, they are sephoys, they are from protectorates.--dotz 07:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Continuity :I have read only three of his books, In Fury Born, Shadow of Saganami, and Storm from the Shadows. I was surprised by the way Storm ended and would like to know which book picks up this story line - Torch of Freedom or Mission of Honor?--SciFiGuy 02:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Mission of Honor will sort of continue the storyline of Storm from the Shadows, but you will have some trouble understanding everything if you haven't read the previous eleven books of the main series... Torch of Freedom continues the other spin-off storyline, the one about Helen's sister Berry, the Queen of the ex-slave kingdom of Torch. -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 02:15, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the info. Facetiously, I don't know if I will live long enough to read the other eleven books. It took me over a month to read Storm. I don't get much time to devote to reading. The two in the series that I have read seemed to stand alone books with a to be continued. But at least with Shadow, there seemed to be some closure to the plot line that didn't leave you hanging like Storm did. And of the three that I have read, I would say that In Fury Born was the best.SciFiGuy 03:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I am afraid In Fury Born world is just something Honorverse-like (never read it, not mentioned as part of HH series and spin offs, but rather stand alone book). For quick Honor Harrington tour I recommend the first part of the series - On Basilisk Station and some short stories (random choice, there are four volumes of them: HHA1, HHA2, HHA3, HHA4).--dotz 06:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::And if you don't get something, there's always the Honorverse Wiki at your service! ;-) -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 09:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I found In Fury Born to be one of the most intense books I have ever read. It seemed to be a logical extension of the technology we are starting to see here in our own time, like the heads up displays and satellite communications we hear about in current military use. Anyway, it will be a while before I get back to this genre since I just started the latest Jason Bourne book. 02:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Bear with me. I'll get the hang of this.--SciFiGuy 02:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : : is a bloody good book, as is , If i recall correctly, both are free on Baen too. GodricVXR 22:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Short stories top list ? My favourite one is A Grand Tour by David Drake (BTW an idea for his own non-Honorverse cycle). Other interesting shorts are HHA4 content: Fanatic and A Ship Named Francis - latter one for its sense of humor. --dotz 06:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) So: # A Grand Tour - 1 vote --dotz 06:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What do you think the peace terms were? Im just trying to figure out what it was that made Elizabeth put aside her hate for Haven. What terms and concessions do you reckon came out of the meeting on Honor's flagship. Also, which side were you on in the end, I found it very hard not to support Lester and Javier in . GodricVXR 22:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I guess the main cause for EIII's change of mind would be the realization of how dangerous Mesa and its influence in the League has become. Also, meeting someone you always imagined as evil in person for the first time might also change your mind. As for peace terms, reparations would be a difficult thing to sort out; both sides pounded each other pretty badly. Manticore will likely insist on the freedom of decision to leave the Republic for border systems... :And the Havenite proposal to supply Manticore with the missiles neccessary to kick their enemies' asses might play a role ;-) -- SaganamiFan 00:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::* almost white peace (Trevor's Star was annected by the SKM before the peace treaty). ::* symbolic acts - People's Republic aggression condemned, its plots revealed (eg. assasination of Roger III, Basilisk affair, ZLF and plotting in Silesia), Giancola diplomatic plot revealed - Manticoran demand at HH12 (terms concerning secession pools also were discussed at HH12) ::* secet protocole on unexplained assasinations (potential mutual defence treaty between all affected star nations, wow!) ::* economic and military cooperation and support - mutual defence, acces to the junction, acces to the Havenite industry (Elisabeth declared Manticore will have its missile factories in the end of the year, so Havenite missiles as the back up probably won't be necessary). ::* POWs exchange (including Grendelsbane personnel (result, not a term: Tourville as liaison to Manticore and Grayson (joint chiefs member?) --dotz 08:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) You can also check "HH13 - SI3 - WS3 ideas" thread at HH12 talk page.--dotz 10:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC)